Basta de Caretas
by Angylito
Summary: Bella nunca encaró a su mejor amigo, nunca enfrentó a Edward. Ella simplemente se fue. ¿Qué se necesita para olvidar que tu primer amor se enamoró de tu mejor amigo?- “Basado en el Fic Caretas de Cunning Angel”


**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Bella y Edward son de Meyer, Alan de Cunning Angel. Este es un One Shot inspirado en el Fic Caretas de Cunning Angel Para leerlo buscalo en mis historias favoritas. **

* * *

"**Basta de Caretas"**

"_Dedicado a mi amiga Liss y a su fic Caretas"_

_**Summary:**__ Bella nunca encaró a su mejor amigo, nunca enfrentó a Edward. Ella simplemente se fue. ¿Qué se necesita para olvidar que tu primer amor se enamoró de tu mejor amigo?- "Basado en el Fic Caretas de Cunning Angel"_

_

* * *

_

Los había oído, había sido la única y silenciosa espectadora de aquella confesión, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo era la persona de quién mi "cuasi andante" estaba enamorado.

_¿Cómo era capaz de olvidar de esta manera mi dignidad?_ Y estar tan aferrada a este imposible…

Edward era un homosexual y mierda yo aún así lo amaba. Nada de esto tenía sentido, nada podía ser racional en este enfermizo sentimiento. Estaba viviendo de la esperanza; a la espera de que un milagro ocurriese, sin embargo era un milagro que yo sabía jamás llegaría.

Tomé mi bolso y me preparé para salir, mis boletos de avión estaban sobre la encimera. Los miré de reojo, pensado y rogando que esta decisión fuese la correcta.

Debía serla,_ TENÍA_ que serlo. Yo no podía quedarme aquí a la espera de ver que sucedía, a la espera de que él recapacitara y se diera cuenta que era yo a la persona a quién debía amar, no a Alan, no otra mujer. Edward debería ver que yo era su opción correcta.

Caminé en dirección a la encimera, tome mis boletos y los metí en el bolsillo externo de mi bolso. Ya casi era la hora y el transfer vendría por mí en cualquier momento.

El sitófono sonó y yo contesté.

Era el conserje.

-"_Señorita Isabella, su transfer a llegado_".

-Gracias; dígale que ya bajo.

Di una última mirada a mi apartamento, esta sería la última vez que lo viera. Nunca más volvería a este lugar, el traslado a la Universidad de Stanford fue aceptado sin problemas.

Mientras me despedía de lo que fue mi hogar por tanto tiempo no pude evitar dejar caer libre un par de lágrimas.

Tantas historias que guardarán en secreto estas paredes, tantas risas y cuantos llantos vieron en todo este tiempo.

Una foto de Alan y mía yacía sobre mi sofá, había pensado en llevarla conmigo, pero solo me traería de vuelta recuerdos dolorosos.

No los había vuelto a ver desde aquella tarde en que decidí ir disculparme con mi mejor amigo, aquel maldito y desgraciado día en que Edward se me había adelantado. Aquel día en que tuve que oír esa sucia conversación.

-"_Te amo_".

Eran las palabras que yo quería escuchar salir de sus labios, pero no fueron para mí cuando las oí. Edward, mi Edward estaba enamorado, le estaba declarando su amor a Alan.

Maldición como me duele, es como si me hubiera olvidado por completo de cómo se sentía mi corazón antes de ese día, como si ya no supiera cómo era tener el corazón entero. Lo había olvidado. Ese archivo en mi mente se había reducido a pedazos imposibles de ser unidos otra vez.

No quise seguir mirando.

Me puse mi chamarra y salí por la puerta del apartamento cerrándola con doble llave.

Después de dejar las llaves con el conserje caminé hasta la furgoneta que me llevaría a mi sanación.

Los días pasaban y pasaban como si el tiempo para mí no tuviera significado alguno.

No tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, las sabanas cada mañana se envolvían en mi cuerpo, apresándome, impidiendo que me liberase de ellas. Tampoco es como si tuviera ganas ni fuerzas para salir.

No los volví a ver, no contesté a sus llamados e incluso cambié de número. No soportaría más mentiras. A pesar de que los extrañaba. Sí a ambos y es que era inevitable, Alan era mi mejor amigo o al menos lo fue antes del engaño y Edward se había ganado mi corazón con galanterías y palabras bonitas.

Cerré mis ojos y me imagine los suyos mirándome, esos hermosos ojos verdes, su sonrisa torcida, sus manos. _¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto podía ser un maldito marica?¡Cómo_!. y Alan… mi amigo, yo le conocí a tantas chicas, cómo es que ambos habían podido fingir tan bien.

"¡_Porque soy una estúpida_!"

Solo recordarlos me aceleraba el corazón, solo pensar en ellos hace que en mi estómago se alborote.

"_Bella, tú te viniste para olvidarlos, para dejar ese pasado doloroso atrás…"_

_¿Porqué no puedo quitármelos de la cabeza?,_ ni en sueños mi subconsciente deja de llamarlos.

Estuve a punto de llamar a Alan, pero cuando estaba a puertas del marcar el último número siempre colgaba._ ¿Y si todo había sido un mal entendido?¿Y si debí quedarme y pedir explicaciones? _Ellos me lo debían. Quizá hace cuanto tiempo que estaban juntos y yo ahí en medio, ciega, encandilada con las caretas tan bellas de ambos hombres.

_¿Por qué Edward me había enamorado si lo único que buscaba era enredarse con mi amigo?_

Ni estando en otra cuidad dejaba de sufrir, era peor.

Siempre pensando en si ellos se estarían riendo de mí ahora, de seguro en este preciso momento ellos deben estar revolcándose por ahí, puede que hasta un brindis en mi honor hayan hecho.

"_Un Brindis por la tonta de Bella que nos volvió a unir"_

"_Brindo porque por fin se quito de nuestro camino y al fin podemos ser felices juntos"_

Podía oírlos en mi mente y no solo eso, también verlos.

Edward y Alan sentados en el sofá del apartamento, una botella de champan en medio de una cubeta repleta de hielos, cada uno con una fina y alargada copa de cristal en la mano, con música romántica de fondo y con el lugar rodeado de velas… Hasta podía escuchar el momento en que sus copas se estrellaran, ese característico sonido de Cristal contra Cristal.

Así es como había sonado mi corazón el día que ellos lo rompieron en mil pedazos.

No estaba segura aún cuál de los dos me había dañado más, por quién exactamente lloraba o cuál de los dos me hacía más falta.

Si tan solo él estuviera enamorado de otra mujer, no sería tan doloroso supongo, mi orgullo no estaría tan por el piso.

Si él no hubiera escogido a mi amigo como su amante.

Si mi amigo no me hubiera mentido de esa manera. Teníamos confianza _¿Verdad?_ . Es decir, yo siempre le contaba todo, ¡Por Dios! Hasta mi cama la había compartido con él.

Me duele, me duele, necesitaba sentir que este dolor era físico, porque así al menos tendría una cura, en cambio _¿cómo vas a un hospital a pedir que te curen un corazón roto?_ ¡NO SE PUEDE!.

_¿En qué momento todo esto me había superado? En qué momento mi vida se había convertido en un infierno?¿En qué maldito momento Dios me puso en medio de ellos_? De seguro en mi otra vida tengo que haber sido una vil perra como para ser merecedora de tan devastador karma.

No aguanto, juro que ya no aguanto.

Si una mujer te quita a tu hombre duele, pero lo puedes soportar, puedes por último cambiar de rumbo o incluso intentar seducir a tu hombre para que vuelva.

Pero como luchas contra tu mejor AMIGO, cómo seducir a un gay, ¡Cómo!.

Ya casi no podía ver, las lágrimas hacían sombra a todo lo demás, mi cuerpo entero estaba engarrotado, mi cara dolía de lo tan fuerte que mis manos la sostenían, poco a poco mi postura se había encorvado hasta quedar estática en una posición fetal.

Temblaba entera pero no era de frio, mi mandíbula estaba demasiado apretada que no con una palanca podría ser abierta en este momento.

Atrapada en mis sabanas, en mi único cobijo, en mis únicas verdaderas amigas.

Me giré para ahogar un grito de rabia en la almohada. Y apreté mi cara con fuerza en ella con la esperanza de que el aire se acabara y yo por fin fuera premiada con la paz que necesitaba.

Quería morirme, necesitaba morirme. Ni el mismo infierno podía ser peor que toda esta basura de vida.

Desperté cuando el sol ya se había escondido, ¿Cuánto había dormido?

Mis ojos aún ardían, mi cuerpo aun se sentía acalambrado y el dolor seguía impregnado en mí.

Me paré de la cama y me tambaleé, hace ya varios días que no me paraba de ella salvo para comer de vez en cuando y para ir al baño.

Mi escape estaba resultando peor que el mismo campo de batalla.

_¿A esto se le llamaba tener depresión?_

Entré al baño y abrí el grifo para darme una ducha caliente. No iba a ir a ningún lado, pero ya enserio la necesitaba, la maraña de mi cabello estaba imposible.

El vapor inundó la habitación, el agua caliente ayudaba a calmar cualquier estado de histeria.

Una vez que salí de la ducha limpié con la misma toalla el espejo de cuerpo entero frente a la puerta y me miré.

Por un momento no me reconocí a mí misma.

La mujer que estaba frente a mí no se parecía en nada a la Bella que existía antes de esa tarde.

La mujer que estaba allí parada, desnuda estaba huesuda, sin color, con ojeras, sin ningún atisbo de brillo ni en el rostro ni en el cabello. Los que alguna vez fueron ojos vivos ahora solo eran normales y ni eso, eran opacos por completo.

Miré mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez en busca de la que alguna vez fui. Pero nada. No podía encontrar nada que me mostrara un cuerpo saludable.

En esto era en lo que me había convertido.

Nunca me había considerado una miss universo, pero tampoco era una chica fea. Es más por mucho tiempo tuve arrastre con los hombres, pero no me sorprendió tanto que Edward se pudiera fijar en mí.

_¿No era suficiente mujer para él que había tenido que enamorarse de mi mejor amigo?_

Y aquí estaba yo de nuevo, pensando en él.

Hasta cuando tendré que soportar todo esto. _¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente ya?_

Tiré mi toalla sobre el espejo, no quería seguir viendo a esa desconocida, no necesitaba ver más consecuencias.

Me puse un pijama limpio y me preparé un café.

La habitación se iluminó con el brillo de la pantalla del plasma que colgaba de una muralla. Me estiré en el sillón y alcancé mi cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Antes solo había probado el tabaco una vez y en el instituto cuando era una pendeja, pero desde que llegué a esta ciudad de pronto me pareció llamativo comenzar a fumar.

No era experta, ni sabía cuáles eran mejores, yo solo pedía los más fuertes que vendieran en la tienda. Tome mi encendedor y con el cilindro ya en la boca lo encendí.

Era relajante la sensación de tirar el humo por la boca, de ver como lentamente se consumía mi nuevo vicio, cómo caían las cenizas en el cenicero improvisado que me había hecho con una lata de gaseosa.

Miré la hora y no era tan tarde aún, por lo que me dieron ganas de salir a caminar, saqué un suéter medianamente grueso y salí del campus.

Ni tenía un rumbo fijo por lo que solo me dejé llevar por mis pies hasta donde decidieran parar, la noche no estaba tan fría, me detuve solo un par de veces a comprar cigarrillos y luego por Mocaccino. Me senté en la banca de un parque, encendí un cigarrillo y miré por largo rato las luces de la cuidad, vi pasar ciento de autos y una docena de personas caminar despreocupadas.

Entonces lo entendí, donde sea que estuviese las cosas no cambiarían. El tiempo no volvería atrás.

No era justo para mí seguir arrancando de la realidad, por mucho que trataba de sacar de mi mente esa escena de ellos dos hablando de_ "amor" _y de su pasado juntos no lograba hacerlo.

Me rendí, debía enfrentarlos o jamás superaría todo esto.

Pisé mi cigarro a medio acabar y corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi apartamento, para empacar mis cosas. El intercambio lo haría por internet.

Llamé a la aerolínea y conseguí los primeros pasajes que me llevaran de regreso a mi realidad.

Estaba loca, lo sabía, no estaba siendo racional, y probablemente me llevaría otra desilusión cuando los viera y me confesaran que estaban juntos, pero prefería conocer la verdad por dura y dolorosa que fuese.

El avión aterrizó casi al amanecer y luego de recoger mi equipaje en la guincha tomé el primer taxi que vi.

Fue el viaje más largo de toda mi vida, el tiempo parecía detenido y la ansiedad nada más crecía.

Cuando al fin aparcamos frente a la residencia mi corazón se apretó y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Mi corazón comenzó una carrera desenfrenada y mis pies se movieron torpemente.

Decidí que con quién primero quería hablar era con Alan, le daría la oportunidad de explicarme todo, se lo debía por todos nuestros años de amistad, ya luego hablaría con Edward.

Subí al ascensor y presioné el número del piso donde se encontraba la habitación de mi amigo. Estaba enormemente nerviosa.

"_Vamos, tú puedes", _me animé.

Saqué de mi bolso las llaves de su apartamento y cuando estuve a punto de meterlas en la cerradura me detuve. Los recuerdos malos estaban volviendo y me sentí incapaz de seguir adelante.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y toqué la puerta.

Alan abrió y me miró por un instante, sus ojos se aguaron y dando solo un paso me alcanzó, me dio un abrazo tan cálido…

-Bella, ¿Dónde te habías metido?.

-Alan yo…

"_¿Alan, quién es?" _– Esa voz, ese terciopelo… yo la conocía demasiado bien, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Era la voz de…

-¿Edward está aquí?.

Alan me miró con cara de culpa, con dolor, con remordimiento.

Unos grandes ojos verdes se asomaron por detrás de los hombros de mi amigo. Edward lo había rodeado con sus manos por la cintura. Cuando me vio se quedó helado al igual que Alan que se sonrojó al instante y quitó los brazos de Edward de él.

-¡Bella!. ¿Pero qué haces aquí… ? – Su voz disminuyó con las últimas palabras.

Ambos estaban pálidos.

Me quedé paralizada, creí estar lista para esto pero no, no lo estaba. Me di media vuelta y corrí hasta el ascensor.

Mientras mis ojos llenos de lágrimas comenzaban a cegarme rápidamente. Me dejé caer en la cerámica del ascensor y rodeé con mis manos mis ahora huesudas rodillas.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso me puse de pie para salir de allí, no quería estar en este lugar por lo que corrí como nunca lo había hecho dando un portazo antes de salir de la recepción.

"_Creí que podría soportarlo, creí que sería más valiente, ¡Dios! No esperaba verlos juntos". _

No podía con esto, enserio que ya no.

De pronto me encontré a mi misma parada en medio de un puente, me afirmé en la baranda y dejé salir el aire que se había agolpado en mis pulmones.

Me dolía respirar y poco era lo que podía ver, mis ojos seguían nublados. Tuve que apretar con fuerza mis costillas para mantenerme de una pieza, sentía como si en cualquier momento me fuera a desmoronar.

¡No puedo con esto! –Grité a los cuatro vientos.

_¿Por qué ellos? _

_¿Por qué tenía que estar locamente enamorada de Edward?_

_¿Por qué no podía odiarlos? _

No quería seguir con vida, no quería seguir sintiendo este dolor en mi pecho.

Me armé de valor y me paré en la baranda del puente y por un momento me sentí libre, el peso que antes soportaba mi alma se desvaneció por completo. Un tibio aire me rosó la cara desviando una lágrima que se perdió en mis mejillas antes de llegar casi a mis orejas.

Antes de saltar quise pensar en cosas agradables.

Mi vida completa pasó por mis ojos en cuestión de segundos.

"_Mis padres cuando aún estaban juntos me tomaban cada uno de la mano, corríamos por playa. Luego recordé la primera vez que conocí a Alan, sus ojos azules habían llamado siempre mi atención, me detuve en ellos un momento, imágenes de nuestras tardes de juegos y películas donde las risas siempre eran las protagonistas de nuestros momentos. La siguiente fue aquella imagen de una pequeña cachorrita llamada Lucy con unos ojos negros maravillosos, luego la voz de terciopelo más hermosa me hablaba, fue peligrosamente fácil enamorarme de él, perderme en el brillo de esos hermosos ojos verdes"._ Así es como quiero recordarlos, así debieron quedarse las cosas…

Cerré mis ojos y tomé todo el aire que entró en mis pulmones antes de dar el paso que me llevaría al fondo del lago que cruza este enorme puente de cemento que aún me sostenía.

Mi decisión estaba tomada, no daría marcha atrás.

A lo lejos oí la voz de mi mejor amigo y como intermitente aparecía un poco más cerca la voz aterciopelada del hombre que amaba.

En este momento me di cuenta que ambos me dolían de la misma manera y era porque los amaba a los dos.

También amaba a Alan.

Sonreí irónicamente.

Abrí un poco los ojos y miré en dirección a las voces y puede que haya sido la última broma que mi mente me jugaba pero podía verlos a ambos corriendo en mi dirección.

Miré el lago de nuevo y di un paso al vacio.

-"_Los amo_".

Todo se volvió negro… El agua llenó mis pulmones… Al fin sentí la paz que necesitaba.

El cuerpo sin vida de Bella fue sacado del lago por los bomberos.

Alan y Edward llegaron tarde, por escasos dos metros no alcanzaron a detener a Bella para que no saltara.

Esa misma noche que Isabella Swan se quitó la vida el conserje de la residencia descubrió en el antiguo apartamento de ella su Diario de Vida.

En la última página decía.

"_Nota: Mañana iré a pedirle perdón a Alan por enfadarme con él por tratar de forma indiferente a Edward en la cena de esta tarde. ¡Rayos! cómo amo a Edward y enserio quiero que él y mi mejor amigo se lleven bien" _

Entonces ellos lo entendieron, Bella los había oído aquel día. Por eso ella se había ido y por eso…

Ella se había quitado la vida.

Después del funeral de Isabella ellos jamás volvieron a verse.

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno, este One Shot está basado como ya lo dije antes en el Fic "CARETAS" de mi queridísima Cunning Angel. **

**Liss amiga mía, esto es para que veas que me tienes obsesionada con esta maravillosa historia. Sos simplemente grande nena.**

**Esto también va para agradecer tu paciencia conmigo, por ser mi amiga, por escuchar mis rollos amorosos y aconsejarme. Y cuando quieras nos tomamos otra cervecita juntas. Lo pasé genial contigo ese día, lo mejor fue el arrollado con Mostaza jajajajajaja.**

**Simplemente espero que te guste el final que le di a tu historia se me ocurrió luego de que me contaras el final jajjaja tuve un sueño revelación jajajajaj, recordé tus palabras.**

"_**Es una relación enfermiza**_**"**

**Entonces pensé … ¿Qué mejor que darle un final trágico?, al fin y al cabo una persona enferma en la manera que Bella lo estaba no razona. **

**Bueno novia mía. Te adoro montones. Amo tu imaginación y me siento bendecida por ser unas de las pocas personitas que te conocen realmente. Gracias por abrirme tu corazón.**

**Tu Angelito :)**

**P.D : Para ver la portada de este One Shot copía este enlace en tu navegador:**

**http : // chilebtt . cl / img / images / bastadecaret . jpg (sin espacios) **

**O simplemente buscala en mi perfil. **


End file.
